


Sex at Mitsuhashi University - Miyagi x Shinobu

by Dragon_Hoards



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Junjou Terrorist - Freeform, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Romance, University, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Hoards/pseuds/Dragon_Hoards
Summary: Miyagi and Shinobu live together, but can still not find time to really be with each other. Shinobu are tired of this and surprises Miyagi at the university.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

It was an ordinary day at Mitsuhashi University. Miyagi was heading for lunch after teaching several heavy literature classes. He was tired and looked forward to relax at the office. What he really wanted though was to go home to be with Shinobu. Living with each other was to get more time together, but lately they had not done much more than eating dinner and doing work. Whenever his boyfriend had time, Miyagi had to work late nights at the office. When they finally had time both parts were out of energy, and showing affection became simple cuddles in bed. It was frustrating, especially today, since he knew Shinobu had a day off from school and was at home. He could have spent the whole day with Shinobu, but instead he was here teaching literature to ungrateful students, who were not even paying attention to his classes.

If he were at home, he would be eating with Shinobu now. After the lunch he would take his boyfriend to the bedroom and caress his whole body and cover his pale skin with kiss marks. He would enter him and make him see white clouds. Afterwards they would take a shower together and relax. Miyagi smiled as he daydreamed about this. Just a little bit more work and I’m done, he said to himself while opening the door to the office.

Kamijou was also sitting there eating his lunch.

\- Professor, you seem tired. You alright?

Miyagi lit a cigarette and took a deep inhale before answering Kamijou’s question.

\- Kaaaamiiijou! Please help me!

He leaned his heavy body at Kamijou’s back while trying to act as miserable as possible. Maybe teasing his serious colleague would help him feel less depressed.

\- Stay off me! What is it? I’ll listen, I’ll listen!

After getting brushed off, Miyagi sat in his chair while taking another inhale of his cigarette.

\- Just kidding, Kamijou, but I do have a question though. What would you do if the one you like and yourself are never getting enough time together?

\- I’m surprised you’re so honest, professor. Well, you can’t help you are both busy, so the best thing to do is appreciate the little time you have.

\- Hehe, I can’t believe you said something so cheesy.

Miyagi laughed at the now dumb faced Kamijou going back to eating his lunch. But he had a point. Maybe I should stop being depressed and finish work quicker. He thought for himself as he began to eat.

After lunch he had another literature class and then the desk work was the only thing left. However, when he arrived at the classroom, he noticed a familiar figure in the back. Was that Shinobu? Miyagi blinked a few times to make sure he was not hallucinating. It was Shinobu! What was he doing here, and in his class!? Miyagi felt nervous seeing his boyfriend staring at him in the corner of his eye. He tried to act normal, but he could not hide his slightly red cheeks. He wrote some notes at the blackboard and began teaching. The class felt longer than usual and Miyagi could not stop looking at Shinobu. When their eyes met, Miyagi would look even more embarrassed. He would have problems talking properly and write almost incomprehensible at the blackboard.

At the end, he gave them a few tasks for next time and looked at the students leave the room. Shinobu stayed behind.

\- I liked your class, sensei.

\- Wha…?

Shocked at Shinobu’s words, Miyagi could not complete his question. His flushed cheeks became even hotter. He shook his head as in going back to reality.

\- Shinobu, what are you doing? You’re not even a student here.

\- I really wanted to see you, so I asked a friend to take me to one of your classes…

Shinobu looked down at his feet he looked somewhat sad.

\- If you don’t want me here I can go, but I… I just…

He raised his head, and looked at Miyagi with watery eyes and flushed cheeks and continued.

\- I was so lonely at home… I couldn’t take it anymore. Even if it was just to see you for a couple of minutes, I wanted to go.

Miyagi had to lean at the counter. Did this boy just sneak in to another school and listen to my boring class despite having a holiday, just to see me? Miyagi looked at his precious boyfriend. Oh, how much he wanted to touch him, hug him and give him fierce kisses. He was so happy to hear Shinobu having the same thoughts and worries like himself.

\- Shinobu. Come here.

Miyagi took his arm and led him out of the classroom. Like this they ran through the halls. When they got to the infirmary, Miyagi threw him inside and locked the door.

\- This place is good. The infirmary is closed today.

\- Miyagi!? What is this? What are you do-

The last sentence was cut off as Miyagi gave him a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped in between Shinobu’s teeth making his confused boyfriend weak in the knees. They were both breathing heavily as the kiss grew more intense. Miyagi drew back and a small string of salvia linked their wet lips.

\- Shinobu, you have no idea have happy I was when I saw you. I’ve been longing for you all day too.

\- Miyagi!

Shinobu almost shouted his name and gave him a big hug. He whispered something in Miyagi’s chest.

\- …more. I want… more.

The words flipped a switch in Miyagi. He could not hold himself back anymore.

He lifted Shinobu at one of the beds and took off his tie. While unbuttoning Shinobu’s shirt, Miyagi kissed him down the neck. When he came to the nipples, they were already erect. He then started to suck at one of them.

\- Mi..yagi! Ah!

He felt Shinobu getting hotter and tense up with each of his touches. His long fingers travelled down to the bulb in his trousers.

\- Ah…

Hearing his boyfriend’s cute moans, Miyagi felt his own erection grow bigger. After removing Shinobu’s trousers and underwear completely, he moved the mouth to his ass and began licking his twitching hole.

\- Nnno, Miyagi, it’s dirty… you don’t have to- aah!

\- But you like it here, don’t you?

Miyagi put his slender fingers in the cute hole to loosen him up a bit. This made Shinobu let out a raised moan.

\- I love your voice Shinobu, but don’t forget we are still at school. This sensei need you to be quiet.

A wave of colour flushed Shinobu’s cheeks. He could simply nod and cover his mouth with his hands. Miyagi stood up from the floor and pulled out his now rock hard cock. Slowly he entered him. The warm pleasure of his tight ass, made him almost unable to keep his composure. He began to move.

\- Shino…bu…

\- Nnnn…nnhh…

The slightly rushed thrusting felt amazing to Shinobu. His cock steamed with precum while being rubbed against the rough texture of Miyagi’s shirt. He uselessly tried to stifle his voice when Miyagi grounded hard against his prostate. He was at his limit.

\- Haahh… I’m…cumming…

\- Me…too!

Miyagi felt his boyfriend tense up around him. After a cute strangled moan, Shinobu ejaculated at his stomach and he was in the white clouds of pleasure. The pleasure continued when Miyagi filled up his asshole with thick, hot cum. They both went silent just extending the intense pleasure of finally being connected. Miyagi stroked the wet hair on his boyfriend and looked in his eyes.

\- I love you, Shinobu.

Slightly embarrassed Shinobu lifted his dizzy head to get closer, and gave him a light peck on the lips.

\- I love you too, Miyagi.


End file.
